In an endoscopic objective optical system, it is sometimes necessary to provide a long back focus in order to place optical members such as a prism in an optical path. Objective optical lenses provided with such a long back focus are proposed, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
According to both Patent Literatures 1 and 2, an optical member is placed between an objective lens and image plane. In particular, an optical path folding prism is placed according to Patent Literature 1 and an optical element is placed as a spectral optical member according to Patent Literature 2.
Also, in recent years, there has been a tendency for depth of field to become shallower due to increases in image quality of imaging devices. For example, Patent Literature 3 proposes an endoscopic objective lens equipped with a focusing function which, in order to ensure large imaging depth, keeps focal position constant by correcting shifts in the focal position caused by changes in working distance (WD).
On the other hand, as a result of increases in the image quality of imaging devices, it has become increasingly important to keep aberration variations at a low level during focusing in addition to adjusting focus along with variation in the working distance even in the case of an endoscopic objective optical system equipped with a focusing function.